Ask the Christian
by Saellys
Summary: A little sketch I wrote for my youth group's drama ministry. How are Christians answering the world's questions?


The usual disclaimers apply here: I don't own God, or the Bible, or Christianity. The verses quoted in this sketch are all from the New International Version. 

If you would like to use this sketch for your youth group or drama ministry, feel free. You can also modify it as you see fit. I do request that you e-mail me (there's a link in my author page) and let me know how you used—I like to hear these things. :^)

**Ask the Christian**

Moral: The world is watching us. What kind of example are we setting?

Characters:            Fake Christian, a teenager with an Ask-The-Christian stand

                        Real Christian, hiding behind booth

                        Worldly People, asking fake Christian about their problems

Props: _Table for booth_

            _Chair for fake Christian to sit_

            _Tablecloth to cover table_

            _Sign for front of table (Ask The Christian - 5¢)_

            _Donation container, jar or can with slit in top for money_

            _Fake money for worldly people to pay fake Christian_

            _Bible for real Christian_

[Fake Christian sits at table, drumming his fingers idly. He straightens as someone approaches.]

WORLDLY GUY #1

(tossing a coin into the donation jar)

Okay, so I got this problem…

FAKE CHRISTIAN

Great! What is it?

WORLDLY GUY #1

Well, I've been going to these

parties lately, and a lot of times

I get really drunk. I was wondering

if that's, like, wrong or anything…

FAKE CHRISTIAN

Hmm… that depends. Do you do it

because your friends pressure you,

or just because you want to?

WORLDLY GUY #1

I guess my friends pressure me and 

stuff, but does that mean it's okay?

[Suddenly, the real Christian jumps up from behind the table, Bible in hand.]

REAL CHRISTIAN

Well, the Bible says, "Do not get

drunk on wine, which leads to 

debauchery. Instead, be filled 

with the Spirit." Ephesians 5:18.

WORLDLY GUY #1

Wow, it says that? Thanks!

[Real Christian goes back under the table as worldly person walks offstage.]

FAKE CHRISTIAN

(dumbstruck)

Wha… wha… what just happened here?!

[Before he can do anything else, two more people, a boy and a girl, walk up and put a nickel each into the jar.]

WORLDLY GIRL #1

Hey, we have a question.

FAKE CHRISTIAN

(still recovering)

Go ahead.

WORLDLY GIRL #1

My boyfriend and I have 

been dating for a long time,

and we're thinking about… 

you know… That's not, like, 

wrong or anything, is it?

FAKE CHRISTIAN

Uh, well, do you really love

each other?

WORLDLY GIRL #1

Yeah, but does that make it okay?

[Real Christian jumps up from behind table again.]

REAL CHRISTIAN

Well, the Bible says, "It is God's will 

that you should be sanctified: that you 

should avoid sexual immorality." 1st 

Thessalonians 4:3.

WORLDLY GIRL #1

Wow, that makes a lot of sense! 

Thanks!

[Girl and guy walk offstage. Fake Christian sputters and looks around for real Christian.]

FAKE CHRISTIAN

Who _is that guy?!_

[Several worldly people walk up and drop some nickels in the jar.]

WORLDLY GIRL #2

Hey, we have a question.

FAKE CHRISTIAN

(with a forced smile)

That's what I'm here for.

WORLDLY GIRL #2

Okay, so we all know this kid at 

school who's always depressed

and stuff. Should we, like, go

talk to him or something?

FAKE CHRISTIAN

I guess that depends on if he's

a Christian or not.

WORLDLY GIRL #2

So if he doesn't believe in God,

we shouldn't try to cheer him up?

[Real Christian jumps up once more.]

REAL CHRISTIAN

Well, the Bible says, "A despairing 

man should have the devotion of his 

friends, even though he forsakes the fear 

of the Almighty." Job 6:14.

WORLDLY GIRL #2

Oh, so we _can talk to him. Great! Thanks!_

[Worldly people walk off, and real Christian starts to go back under the table, but fake Christian grabs him just before he makes it.]

FAKE CHRISTIAN

Look buddy, I don't know who you are

or what you think you're doing, but this

is _my answer service, and I don't want you_

stealing my business. Get out of here!

REAL CHRISTIAN

Suit yourself, but remember that the Bible

says, "Since you ignored all my advice and 

would not accept my rebuke, I in turn will 

laugh at your disaster; I will mock when 

calamity overtakes you." Proverbs 1:25-26.

FAKE CHRISTIAN

(pushing real Christian away)

Stop doing that!

[When he sits back down, one more worldly person approaches, and stuffs a dollar bill into the jar.]

FAKE CHRISTIAN

My fee is only 5 cents.

WORLDLY GUY #2

I know. I have twenty questions.

FAKE CHRISTIAN

(stands and runs after real Christian)

Wait! Come back!

THE END


End file.
